Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is the main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series. Biography The son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu was born into the Dragon Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child Ryu learnt many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Omitsu, the caretaker of the Hayabusa clan's children. Under Omitsu's care Ryu quickly befriended Kureha and the two became inseparable. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Ryu quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Hayabusa as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his father. As Ryu grew into a strong young ninja, his best friend Kureha became a Shrine Maiden. Growing up, he befriended many other members of his clan, including the veteran who fought beside his father Genjiro, Kureha's younger sister Momiji (who later becomes Ryu's apprentice), and his uncle from his mother's side Murai, who left the clan under unknown circumstances to establish his own rogue ninja clan. Ryu also finds himself in good terms with the Mugen Tenshin clan, especially with Ayane, Kasumi (who later becomes a runaway ninja) and their current leader, Hayate. This also expands the Hayabusa clan own relations, meaning they can count on the Mugen Tenshin members for help and the opposite. The Legacy of Ryu Hayabusa *''Ninja Gaiden (1988-2012)'' *''Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos (1990-2007)'' *''Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom (1991-2008)'' *''Ninja Gaiden Shadow (1991-1992)'' *''Dead or Alive (1996-1998)'' *''Dead or Alive 2 (1999-2000)'' *''Dead or Alive 3 (2001-2002)'' *''Ninja Gaiden (2004-2008)'' **''Ninja Gaiden Sigma (2007-2012)'' *''Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004-2005)'' *''Dead or Alive 4 (2005-2006)'' *''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword (2008)'' *''Ninja Gaiden II (2008)'' **''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009-2013)'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011)'' *''Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012)'' **''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge (2012-2013)'' *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)'' **''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)'' **''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)'' Appearance Ryu is the epitome of a present day ninja, his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. His classic Ryuken outfit sports a traditional ninja uniform with a slight 80s twist. The Hayabusa clan standard purple ninja uniform Ryu initially wears is the most traditional of his ninja attire. Physically, Ryu Hayabusa is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'10" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Ryu's eyes feature dragon green coloration with a slight golden hue and an Asian shaped epicanthic fold. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colors, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Underneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown hair held in a ponytail, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle. Personality As a ninja, Ryu ruthlessly kills his enemies without mercy, executing them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion. His rigorous upbringing in tandem with the many hardships and tragedies he has suffered, has forced Ryu to harden his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. He is undaunted by the lives he must take in order to protect the balance within the world, knowing that balance of the world is more important. Ryu knows life following the ninja path can be both cruel and short, especially for one of the Dragon Lineage. He has already felt first hand the brutality of this life; watching Kureha, his best friend murdered right in front of his own eyes, his clan massacred and he himself killed as he tries to save his village. Ryu endures these hardships with his unstoppable will, an indomitable spirit shown in his exploits as he overcomes every challenge and obstacle, surviving even the trauma of death to return and exact his vengeance. Though Ryu cares little for his enemies' well being, he still respects them on a warrior basis, even having mutual respect with some adversaries such as Genshin. Outside of battle Ryu is modest and refined, he is popular among the local residents in his village. Not only as a strong role model for ninja in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle, as he cares for the safety of every resident in his home. Ryu has the demeanour and wisdom of a man far older than himself, an understanding of the world around him and the balance of power within it. He ignores the pursuit of power to the dismay of his uncle Murai, showing no signs of curiosity for the dark powers that dwelled within the Dark Dragon Blade. When given a choice, he chooses to destroy it rather than consume it's immense dark powers. Ryu also refused to keep its divine counterpart the True Dragon Sword, knowing this weapon's existence upsets the delicate balance of the peaceful world. Overall Ryu's exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, as he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. He adopts a tranquil nature, free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Theme Song Sprites Trivia Gallery Renders ng3-ryu-hayabusa3.jpg|Ninja Gaiden 3 Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Ninja Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Masters of Ninjutsu Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Born in June Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1988